Eid Milaad Saeed
by YamiMisao
Summary: It’s Bakura‘s Birthday, and Yami is having trouble finding a gift for him. After all, he IS a thief, he could steal anything he really wanted at any time. And an unsuspecting Marik helps him out...quite unwillingly. OneShot YYxYBxYM


**Pairings:** Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping) ...Pff, like I write anything else...

**Summary: **It's Bakura's Birthday, and Yami is having trouble finding a gift for him. After all, he IS a thief, he could steal anything he really wanted at any time. And an unsuspecting Marik helps him out. (One-Shot)

**Disclaimer: **Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own it.

**Warnings: **Actually, I consider this story child friendly! -cough- Ok not really. This DOES have the yami's in it... nothing involving them can be considered child friendly, at least when I write it. So I guess the only warning for this one is strong language... and it's in Yami's P.O.V...

**Note:** I'm pretty sure "Eid milaad saeed" means Happy Birthday in Arabic... unless the website I got it from lied to me because the person who made it had no clue what the hell they were talking about...

**Eid Milaad Saeed**

I don't know what to do dammit! Bakura's birthday is in...well, it's today actually, and I have absolutely nothing to give him. I don't know what he would like! And for Ra's sake he's the King of Thieves, if he wanted something bad enough, he would just steal it!

Sighing, I throw myself down on the bed next to Marik, who's snoring away. I don't really care if I wake him up, it's past noon, he should have been up hours ago. He shouldn't have gotten drunk last night... Bakura's out with Malik and should be back in a few hours. That should be enough time for me to find something.

Yuugi decided we should throw him a surprise party at the game shop. Bakura hates parties. Ok, actually, _Ryou_ decided we should throw him a party and he convinced Yuugi... in ways that I do not wish to have heard about... to host it at his house. With alcohol, since Yuugi's grandfather won't be there.

Osiris have mercy on our souls...

Our light's put their money together to get Bakura something, and it was actually a very good idea. They got 3 tickets to Egypt, and their paying for the hotel and all. Heh, Like we actually have money to pay for it ourselves. Unless you count the piles of money Bakura and Marik "acquired" over the years...

Dammit, FOCUS! Ok, I only have a few hours, I have to focus. Hmm... Marik looks almost innocent when he's asleep, tangled in the blankets and hugging the pillow like that...

You know, I should slap myself... I really should. Maybe THAT would keep my mind from wandering off the subject, or it would give my mind something else to focus on... namely a headache...Ok let's see... what's one thing Bakura has always wanted, that he could never get. Wait, that won't work... he always finds a way... legally or illegally, usually the latter.

Maybe if I change that sentence a bit... Something Bakura have always wanted but he could never _have_...

I hear the door downstairs open and slam shut. Bakura must be home... wait, he's not suppose to be home yet! It's only... I glance at the clock... ok, he's actually late... how time flies when you don't want it to...

I jump off the bed and run downstairs to see Bakura laying across the couch, looking bored. I slowly make my way over and lay on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"Happy Birthday, love." I tell him, then smirk, "How's it feel to be one year older?"

"It's just one more to add to over 3000..." He mumbles...

"3,517 to be exact!"

"Don't remind me..."

"So, did you have fun with Malik?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, fun. Nothing like riding all the way to the next city on a motorcycle with a psycho's hikari wondering the whole time if you'll live to see the next day, or more like if you'll live to make it around the next sharp turn..." Bakura grumbles. I chuckle a bit. Yuugi had asked Malik to take him far, far away for the day so they could set up the party... and so I could find a gift...

...Too bad I wasted all that valuable time...

"Oh well, we have to go to Yuugi's tonight." I tell him, pushing myself up and off him.

He groans, "Why? It's my birthday, I should be able to do whatever I want, and I want to stay here!" Ra, he's so childish sometimes...

"Bakura, Ryou and Yuugi want to see you today too. Your going." I tell him in a tone that brooks no argument. He knows that, if need be, I will drag his ass there the whole way. He mumbles something, then flicks me off. I smirk and make my way back upstairs to wake Marik up, since it's already about 6.

I walk into the bedroom to see that Marik has kicked the covers off himself... and he's naked. Lazy ass. It's a very nice ass, but a lazy one none the less. I walk over to Marik's side of the closet and pull out some clothes for him to wear, and that's when it hit's me.

...I know exactly what to get Bakura for his birthday...

Insert evil smirk here.

* * *

It is now 2 hours into the party and already people are drunk! I'm shocked that Bakura isn't one of them... Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi are the only ones drunk. Malik's getting there, but I think Ryou's already cut him off.

Ryou, Yuugi and Malik have just given him their gift. Oh Ra give me strength, I'm going to need it, because Bakura has that evil glint in his eyes that means Cairo's going to be financially deprived by the time we leave.

"It'll be just like old times!" Bakura yells excitedly, "Me, Marik and the streets of Thebes... well, Cairo now... but now we get to drag the pharaoh down to the level of common thieves with us! It'll be great!"

What have our lights done?

Bakura stops suddenly and looks around, "Hey, where is Marik anyways?"

"He's at home... he came home late drunk and has a hangover..." I explain. Bakura looks disappointed, but is quickly distracted as Seto walks over to him.

Oh... Ra... No.

Please tell me he did not just drop into Bakura's hand what I think he just dropped into Bakura's hand...

"Holy Shit Seto! You got me a freaking car?" Bakura gasps, looking at the car keys in his hand.

I think I'm going to be sick...

"Along with a fake license, but they won't be able to tell." Seto replied smugly, "The car is at Kaiba Corp. Pick it up tomorrow or I'm having it towed."

He did that just to spite me. He's trying to get me killed. Anubis just take me right now...

* * *

It's a miracle I tell you! A freaking miracle! I have made it home with a completely sober Bakura! If he was drunk it would totally ruin his birthday present, because he would end up passing out before we even stepped into the house.

"I'm going to bed, Yami... night.." He mumbles and heads for the stairs, but I quickly grab his arm and stop him. I press a finger to his lips before he can bitch at me.

"Aren't you wondering what I got you for your birthday, my thief?" I ask him.

He blinks, "Well...umm..." He trails off. Did he honestly think I wouldn't get him something? Sure it took forever to figure something out but geez...

I give him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs, I stop in front of our bedroom door, "Ready?" I ask. He nods, and I open the door.

He gasps.

The lights in the room are off, but the room is lit with candles that line every wall. And there on the bed, wrapped, or more like tied, in a bright red ribbon, is Marik. A now sober Marik, who's completely naked and handcuffed to the bed. While he was unconscious I took the opportunity to wrap red ribbon around his body and handcuff him. Ooh... he's glaring at me. I'm going to be hearing about this for a while.

"Eid Milaad Saeed, Bakura." I whisper, "I couldn't think of anything materialistic to get you, so I thought of the next best thing. An uke Marik!"

Bakura turns to me and throws his arms around my neck, crushing his lips against my own. I take it he likes his gift. He pulls back and smirks at Marik, who's glares even more, "Thank you, Yami. I can't think of anything I'd rather have. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

With that, he pounces on his little uke Marik.

**Misao:** Ok... yeah, this was completely pointless...rushed...and extremely short!.. but hopefully some people enjoyed it. I'll probably end up editing it and making it longer at some point. And I think I'm going to write a sequel to it, where they actually go to Egypt. Of course, that one will be longer then 3 pages... anyone want to me write it? I could even write a lemon to this one... I'd have to put it on though...if anyone's interested...and I actually see this as a Sequel to "For I Am Seme!"... in a way... sort of... anyways, I'll shut up now, I doubt anyone even actually reads these author notes...


End file.
